Minor locations
This is a list of minor locations in the Dresden Files. 5550 North Greenwood In "Wild Card", 5550 North Greenwood is the home address of two unnamed young women, located in an apparently fairly prosperous area of Chicago, inasmuch as its streets are kept clean and in good repair. It is however fairly empty of people, though this might be due to the hour of the night. Its residents barely manage to come home and call the police before they're killed by a rogue wyldfae."Wild Card" Arctis Minora In Cold Days, Mab mentions Arctis Minora as the Winter location where Maeve is to return, to await her mother's pleasure. It is unclear whether it is a city or a palace.Cold Days, ch. 6 The Brewery In "Bigfoot on Campus", the Brewery is Irwin Pounder's favorite eating place in Norman, in which he shares a meal with Harry Dresden and Connie Barrowill."Bigfoot on Campus" Boone Mill In "Ghoul Goblin", Boone Mill, MO, is the small town residence of the Talbot family. A series of deaths target the Talbot family, ugly enough to prompt Prescott Tremaine to call in Harry Dresden for help. A goblin partly responsible for them is discovered during the eldest siblings' funeral in Saint Anne's graveyard. Burnham Park In Fool Moon, three bums were found murdered in the Park, and ascribed to the Lobo killings.Fool Moon, ch. 5 Buttercup ParkButtercup Park's webpage is a small park in Chicago, delimited by North Sheridan Avenue and McCutcheon Terrace. It first appears in Aftermath. Buttercup Park In Aftermath, Karrin Murphy sets up a meeting with the prospective buyer of Billy and Marcy here.Aftermath Cairo café In "Ghoul Goblin", this café witnesses Major Talbot crashing the line and chasing three supernatural creatures from their table. It results in his family being cursed."Ghoul Goblin" Congo hospital In "War Cry", 143 wizards wounded in the Battle of Palermo and relocated in this hospital are killed in a gas attack."War Cry" Damen Silos In "Wild Card", Karrin Murphy remembers her father bringing her to the Damen Silos to skip stones. Though she doesn't like the place, he finds it peaceful and can connect with the place's past and his family's future. She later has Puck chasing her to the Silos to have an uninterrupted fight with him. The fight is brief and brutal, and Murphy hits him with steel-jacketed ammo before falling, allowing the CPD to arrive on time. "Down Town" laundromat In "Down Town", this laundromat witnesses the killing of its owner by a Golem."Down Town" Elbow Room In "Ghoul Goblin", the Elbow Room is a drinking place in Unalaska. A dangerous place due to the high number of drunken brawls; Molly Carpenter and Carlos Ramirez use it as a starting ploint for their check on the Holy Ascension of Our Lord activities."Cold Case" Evanston In Dead Beat, Evanston is the end of Dresden's and Butters' ride on a reanimated Sue.Dead Beat, ch. 39 It is also the location of the Mitchell Museum of the American Indian.Dead Beat, ch. 32 Gold Coast bistro In "Monsters", John Marcone is having breakfast here, when Goodman Grey reports successful completion of his mission."Monsters" Goodman Grey's office In "Monsters", Grey's office is an otherwise nondescript place, where he is hired by John Marcone for a cleaning job, and the children freed from Minor locations#Wrigleyville brothel spend a night after their rescue. Griswald's home In "Ghoul Goblin", Griswald's home is in contrast with Harry Dresden's expectations, as it is extremely tidy and with an interesting choice of books. Holy Ascension of Our Lord Cathedral In "Cold Case", this cathedral is located in Unalaska, Alaska, and is the congregation place of the Holy Ascension of Our Lord cult.Unalaska - wikipedia It witnesses the attempted sacrifice of a number of Miksani children to awaken the Sleeper, a Lovecraftian-likeH. P. Lovecraft - wikipedia monster descended on Earth millions of years previously and weakened when its followers lost faith in it. Kendall College In Dead Beat, Waldo Butters mentions Kendall college as the location of the Mitchell Museum of the American Indian.Dead Beat, ch. 32 Lake Meadow Park In Summer Knight, Harry Dresden investigates there an unusual rain of toads before being met by William Borden. Two teen gunners and a ghoul attack them, but are rapidly defeated.Summer Knight, ch. 1 Lake Providence In Storm Front, Lake Providence is an expensive high-class community''Storm Front, ch. 6 located in Michigan,Michigan - Wikipedia just over the state line. Monica Sells states that it is very beautiful in the fall and that her husband's lake house is located there.Storm Front, ch. 4 Laundromat In "Down Town", this '''laundromat' witnesses a murder by the same golem that killed Sam Fogle next door. Left Hand Goods In "Last Call", Left Hand Goods is a shop owned by Burt Decker selling often valueless products to unsuspecting non-magical people dabbling in dark magic."Last Call" Llyn y Fan Fach Tavern In "Curses", the Llyn y Fan Fach Tavern is a pub with white-washed walls and heavy dark-stained timbers, managed by the Tylwyth Teg. Harry Dresden patronizes it to contact their king, Gwynn ap Nudd."Curses" Logan Square In Skin Game, Harvey Morrison keeps an office in Logan Square.Skin Game, ch. 14 Loon Island Pub In "Heorot", the Loon Island Pub, a bigger than average pub, hosts the Night of the Living Brews."Heorot" Joliet In Turn Coat, Vincent Graver is mentioned as having joined the Joliet Police Department.Turn Coat, ch. 31 Joseph Talbot's mansion In "Ghoul Goblin", this mansion is located in Boone Mill, and it's Joseph Talbot's personal property. Extremely difficult to reach, has been built in a five-point star form, and is located at the center of a perfectly round iron fence, decorated with each and every magically defensive sign known to man, including dreamcatchersDreamcatcher - wikipedia and New AgeNew Age - wikipedia symbols. Martineaux's home In "Dog Men", the Martineaux's home is an out-of-town, wooden house. Four people are attacked in it and disappeared; Mary Martineaux sees a huge creature leave it."Dog Men" Millennium Park In Backup, Thomas Raith follows his brother and the Stygian into Millennium Park.Backup Mitchell Museum of the American Indian In Dead Beat, Waldo Butters mentions that the museum is located in the Kendall College's campus in Evanston and that it contains more Indian artifacts than the Field Museum of Natural History and the Corpsetaker together.Dead Beat, ch. 32 Montezuma In War Cry, Montezuma,Montezuma, Iowa - Wikipedia IA, witnesses the siege of a group of Venatori by Red Court vampires trying to take possession of a shoggoth the Venatori are protecting. Montezuma abandoned quarry In "War Cry", the abandoned quarry outside Montezuma is where Harry Dresden and Thomas Raith lure the Shoggoth hidden there, and destroy it by exploding a number of gas canisters on it."War Cry" Montrose Point Bird Sanctuary In Cold Days, the SanctuaryCity of Chicago brochure attracts both migrating birds during their flight and people in search of illicit recreation, making it ideal for evocation, something that Harry Dresden exploits in summoning Titania there.Cold Days, ch. 30 Mortimer Lindquist's home In Grave Peril, Mortimer Lindquist wanted his home to have a gothicGothic architecture - wikipedia feel. Due to budgetary constraints, it quite misses the mark, though, under the right conditions, it might give some chills to the right minded people. Without a threshold, the front room has the same feel of the exterior, and its décor is not much better. Harry Dresden pays him a visit there, scaring him out of his wits.Grave Peril, ch. 10 Realm of Shadows In White Night, the Realm of the Shadows is quoted as the region of Nevernever at the end of a way opening in a deep cave above Camp Kaboom.White Night, ch. 23 Saint Anne's graveyard In "Ghoul Goblin", Saint Anne's graveyard is the only graveyard in Boone Mill, MO, and is located about a mile south of town as the crow flies; Harry Dresden starts here his search for the attacker of the Talbot family. Sam Fogle's pawnshop In "Down Town", Fogle's pawnshop witnesses the murder of his owner by a golem. Schaumburg In "It's My Birthday, Too", Thomas Raith indicates he is at the Woodfield Mall in Schaumburg when his brother and Molly Carpenter try to give him a birthday present."It's My Birthday, Too" Shoegasm In "It's My Birthday, Too", Shoegasm is a shoe shop accomodating a family of cobbs. Shoggoth's hideout In "War Cry", a Shoggoth is hidden in a lone house outside Montezuma. Apparently oriented with the cardinal points, it sustains a siege from Red Court vampires, intent to gain control of the monster."War Cry" Silver Bullet Diner In "Ghoul Goblin", the Silver Bullet Diner is Boone Mill's local greasy spoon and congregation point for the town's youth. Sullivan Meat Company In Skin Game, the Sullivan Meat Company is an old slaugherhouse which survived the renovation of Chicago's stockyard district. An abandoned wreck of a slaughterhouse, it is a sagging and dirty two-storied building possibly antedating World War II and gives off waves of negative energy, repelling visitors and cars. It serves as the location for the planning and organization of the burglary of Hades' Vault. Neither Harry Dresden nor Karrin Murphy like it. Skin Game, ch. 6 Taylor In "Dog Men", Taylor has to deal with the simultaneous presence of a LaChaise clan of ghouls and a pack of Wolf men. Taylor church In "Dog Men", the church is the location of the last fight between Harry Dresden and Taylor's residents against the ghouls infesting the town. Taylor graveyard In "Dog Men", the graveyard is a congregation point for Taylor's ghouls; it is big enough to hold at least a few tens, if not to more than a hundreds, of them; they use it to ambush Harry Dresden and agent Gentle. Taylor hospital In "Dog Men", the hospital sees a showdown between agents Lytle and Biggs and Harry Dresden when Joseph Listens-to-Wind is brought there for some serious R&R after he's injured. Bo Gentle, however, manages to restrain the two agents and starts redirecting their aggression to something else. Taylor morgue In "Dog Men", the morgue is the hideout of Remy LaChaise, unknown even to his coworkers. Taylor pub In "Dog Men", the pub is the local watering hole for both locals, tourists, and, according to its barmaid, something else. Harry Dresden visits it to collect information, and encounters there three LaChaise clan ghouls. Varsity In Storm Front, the Varsity was a club located in a strip mall. Owned by Marcone and was crowded mainly by college-aged people. It was set on fire and burned during during the final fight. Reportedly, Marcone collected its insurance.Storm Front, ch. 27 Washington Park In Fool Moon, Washington ParkWashington Park - wikipedia is where an old woman murdered in the Park, and her killing is included to the Lobo killings.Fool Moon, ch. 4 Whatsup Dock In Skin Game, Whatsup Dock is a somewhat jocularly named dock Harry Dresden and Thomas Raith built on the beach nearest to the reef entrance of Demonreach's small harbor.Skin Game, ch. 2 Wolf's people grove In "Dog Men", this grove is the heart of the wolf people's territory. Woodfield Mall In "It's My Birthday, Too", Thomas Raith indicates he is at the Woodfield Mall in Schaumburg when his brother and Molly Carpenter try to give him a birthday present."It's My Birthday, Too" Wrigleyville brothel In "Monsters", this brothel is located in a non-descript home three blocks away from the Carpenter's house. Operated by a Los Angeles-based concern with ties to John Marcone's empire, it hosts six Spanish-speaking preteens of both based available to pedophilic guests at all hours; four guards keep them under control. According to Goodman Grey, one of the aims of the Los Angeles cartel was probably to gain leverage by exposing Marcone's people with tastes in children. Its security features are at least partly commercial."Monsters" Notes References Category:Storm Front Category:Fool Moon Category:Ghoul Goblin Category:Grave Peril Category:Summer Knight Category:Dead Beat Category:War Cry Category:White Night Category:Down Town Category:It's My Birthday, Too Category:Heorot Category:Backup Category:Wild Card Category:Dog Men Category:Curses Category:Last Call Category:Bigfoot on Campus Category:Aftermath Category:Cold Days Category:Cold Case Category:Skin Game Category:Monsters